


stories from a story never written

by jrich



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: #fuck the actual story, F/M, M/M, bye, i cant write, i just like writing one shots, i write one shots before i write the actual story., idk what this is, maybe i'll write the story, obviously, okay, the main character is gay, these are bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrich/pseuds/jrich
Summary: this is a place to put all my writing prompts that i found on tumblr. this was originally going to help me with character development for the story (still is) but then i discovered that I like writing the character more than the story. so, here we are.i was also maybe hoping if people like it, they would help me write the story. thx in advanced.p.s. these are quick writings that may or may not be edited. even though i will go back and proof read, i miss mistakes so i am sorry.anyways i hope you enjoy or find some pleasure in half decent writing.p.p.s.also, these prompts will most likely be from before where the story picks up. the story that you don't even know about...this is just a small description as most back story will be revealed through these prompts.





	1. hello augustus faust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, this is a very small character description and relevant knowledge.

Name: Augustus Faust (edgy rite)

Age: Most of these one shots will range before he gets to camp (at age 12) . If camp is mentioned then he’s probably over 12. 

Godly Parent: Hades

 


	2. the choices that define us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write about the three worst things that the protagonist has done before the story starts.  
> https://writingprompts365.tumblr.com/post/182537838143/write-about-the-three-worst-things-that-the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided not to put the analysis part of the prompt

**Robbed a supermarket.**

At 8 years old I took care of my mother and myself. She had been left paralyzed from the waist down after a car crash with my younger brother. Two days after the crash he passed. That was 3 years ago.

My father entered our lives making himself known after the car crash to make sure I wasn’t collected by CPS. He went from weekly visits to monthly visits to occasionally every few months. When his visits stopped, he sent money to cover expenses. Two years later the money stopped. The last thing he told me was, “Do what it takes to survive and do it without regret.”

So, I robbed a grocery store.

 

**Cut family ties.**

The monster attacks started to increase and I knew they were targeting me. Though, that never stopped them from destroying everything else. My mother often got irritated with me; no matter how I tried to convince her that it was a three-headed dog or a very angry pixie, she didn’t believe me.

I wrote her a note:

_Dear Mother,_

_I have to go. The attacks are getting harder for me to fight and if it escalates anymore I don’t think I’ll be able to protect you. I know you don’t believe me, but I have to go anyway. I can’t be the only one this has ever happened to. They’re targeting me for a reason. I’ll come back when it’s safe._

_Love,_

_Augustus._

 

**Severely injured campers.**

I sat on the porch of my cabin as everyone walked to their activities. It was a little past breakfast time. I was due to go spar but I figured they could wait. I played around with the rocks near my feet making them move and stack and tossed each one of them a few yards away.

That day, I got ambitious. I wanted to try something bigger. Something larger. I felt the energy building up inside me but I didn’t directly focus it. I knew I needed a lot.

I spun around as three kids to the right of me were yelling under a pile of rocks. I felt myself getting light headed and fell to the ground as the world drown itself out around me.


	3. i don't want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a little late to beg for my forgiveness, don’t you think?”  
> https://lets-write-today.tumblr.com/post/182529584733/one-day-ill-leave-and-i-wont-come-back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't exactly follow this writing prompt, but it did inspire whatever this is

I sat at the small run-down diner somewhere in the Jersey Turnpike off of I-95 across from my father who was currently enjoying his fries and sandwich. I stared at him with a loathing look thinking back to how I could be related to such a cold and distant person. 

He was practically naive as to why it’s bad parenting to leave your 8-year-old child and his severely injured mother without a reason. Of course, I could never fully understand his reasoning, but I don’t think I wanted to.

“I don’t regret what I did for a second. I think it made you a stronger person” he said breaking the silence between us, “but I sense some resentment towards me for my actions and I am asking that you move past that.”

If you took a look at my life, I grew up faster than I should have. Taking care of your paralyzed mother while your father picks and chooses which parts of our life that he wants to be in, doesn’t leave much room for playing outside. And leaving your house at age 10 for your mother’s safety isn’t something a normal child does. In a way, I was stronger. I was more mature than I should have been. Nothing was ever explained to me and I was still missing all of the pieces. 

This man who vaguely resembled what I remembered of my father was here in front of me offering to help me understand why my life was the way it was. Yet, I found myself standing up and walking out of the diner back to the side of the road to continue walking.


End file.
